Sleepovers & Lying
by Whats Mine Is Yours
Summary: JONAS. Nick and Macy try to hide their relationship. And so far, they're not doing too well. One-shot


_AN: May see some crack. Beware._

* * *

It was a Friday night, and the perfect time for a slumber party.

It was originally Kevin's idea, but usually, Joe and Nick secretly liked having the idea of Stella and Macy staying at their house for a night.

Everyone knew Joe and Stella liked each other. It was so obvious; Dad didn't even bother to joke about Joe's crush. It was old news.

What was new was Nick. _And Macy._

No one knew though. Because their relationship was strictly business.

Or so they said.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Nick, can you go get that?" Kevin shouted from upstairs. Nick was fortunately downstairs in the kitchen getting some food out, and Joe was in the bathroom… who knows what he was doing in there.

Nick groaned in annoyance at his brother, but got it anyways.

"Hey Nick."

"Hey Nick…"

"Hey Stella." Nick greeted. "Macy…"

Macy nodded at him, and both girls entered the Firehouse with excitement. It was always fun being at the JONAS's house, but sleeping over the night, was even better.

Their Dad was used to the idea of them sleeping in the same house. I mean, they did that ever since they were in footy pajamas.

Or at least since Nick and Joe were. Kevin still wore footy pajamas.

"So, what's on the TO-DO list today Nick-o!" Stella chimed.

Nick rolled his eyes at the nick name, but ignored it. "Well, that's exactly what Kevin's up to. He's setting up some board games."

Stella mouthed an 'o' while Macy just took her coat off, revealing a pink polka-dotted pajama suit. Nick just stared.

"Pretty isn't it?" Stella asked, bringing Nick out of his trance. Surprisingly, none of the girls noticed.

"I know right!" Macy agreed, showing off by dancing in a circle. "Stella designed it for me."

"Oh, really?" Nick inquired. "It's _pretty_."

Both girls turned to Nick, just as his voice slightly changed its pitch at 'pretty'.

Stella just stared, while Macy giggled.

"Well, let's get over with this awkward moment already… Where's Joe?"

"He's _upstairs_ –" He answered, with another pitch shift.

Stella just grinned at him before running up the red steps, leaving just Macy and him. Nick put a hand at his throat, embarrassed.

"Wow, Nick." She stepped closer to him. "I thought you already got over your puberty stage."

Nick widened his eyes at the joke, and then scowled.

"Haha, you're funny Mace." He said, trying to lower down his voice – just in case it decided to squeak again.

"I know." She piped up, smiling brightly.

Again, Nick stared at her (in joy of course).

She stopped to stare back at him, both suddenly moving closer to each other.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Macy whispered, now inches away from each other's faces.

"Stella already asked that…" He murmured back, not blinking.

"Oh…" Macy continued, already feeling his breath on her face.

"WHAT'S UP PARTY PEOPLE!"

"WHOA!" Macy shouted jumping as far away as she could from Nick, smacking him in the process.

Kevin had, out of no where, jumped down from one of poles behind them, carrying a box of _LIFE _in his free arm.

Joe and Stella followed behind on the other two poles excitedly.

"Nick, what are you doing on the ground?" Joe asked, laughing.

Both Nick and Macy looked to each other then to Joe, then to each other again.

"There was a bug on the floor!" He shouted, trying to cover up anything they might have seen (or not seen) while moving his arms in the air.

Macy jumped in agreement. "YES!"

Kevin jumped at her sudden outburst.

"It's dead now." She said happily. "Right Nick?"

Nick smiled at them, then got up from his spot.

"Yep. All dead." Nick then stamped his foot on a random spot on the floor, making Kevin jump for a second time.

Joe just shuttered at the thought of a giant bug, while Kevin skipped to the dining table where he put down the board game. Macy just let out a big breath, while Nick rubbed his side.

"I call Blue Car!" Kevin squealed, raising up a small blue game piece for everyone to see.

"I call Red!" Stella shouted after. "It's the closest to Pink."

Joe crossed his arms in disappointment. "I wanted to be Blue!" He pouted his lips in a baby-like manner.

"You snooze you lose!" He called back.

While the two brothers argued, Nick looked back to Macy.

"I'm going to get some snacks."

"Why don't I help you!" Macy added in.

None of the three others heard Nick's statement, so the two just walked behind the counter, hopefully out of earshot from the other animals.

"Did you think they noticed?" Nick asked, pretending to look through the fridge.

Macy shook her head. "Certain. I think the first thing they saw was you on the floor."

She laughed to herself while getting out some chips from the cupboard.

"Good." He replied, looking back to the table. They still hadn't noticed.

"I guess we won't have any time for ourselves." Macy uttered, looking a little down.

Nick frowned, then lifted some hair from her face.

"It's okay." He said, his voice softening. "We'll talk when they're asleep."

Macy smiled.

"Uh, guys?"

Both Nick and Macy turned their heads immediately at the voice.

"What are you doing?" Stella asked, smiling. She had seen Nick's hand in her hair. That must mean something….

"Uh, nothing." Nick answered, and a little too quickly.

"Yeah –" Macy approved. "He was just getting something out of my hair."

Stella gave them a confused look, and then smiled.

"C'mon!" She ignored. "Let's go play!"

When the blonde turned, both of the two guilty kids huffed in relief.

* * *

The game of LIFE was a _long_ game.

Nick had played this game a million and two times, and this time wasn't any different.

Although, Kevin looked liked he was having the time of his life.

Stella and Joe were also both into the game – sort of. They were just flirting subliminally at the same time.

Macy looked like she was having fun too though.

Maybe she never played this before… Nick stared from across the table. He admired how she looked tonight. Even though she was in her pink polka-dotted pajamas, and her hair in pig-tails, he couldn't deny that she looked very adorable.

"Nick?"

"U – Yeah?" He looked up to see all four of them staring back at him. Macy grinned at him.

"Your turn." Kevin repeated (by the look on his face, it wasn't the first time).

"Oh, right." He said, looking down to the game board. He spun the dial, and watched as it stopped to a number.

"10." Kevin read out loud.

Nick took his car and moved the toy 10 spaces down the line of squares.

"_You just got plastic surgeryl. Pay $100,000._" Kevin read, inwardly smiling.

Nick looked at his money, and realized he only had $5,000.

"Why would I get plastic surgery?" He murmured to himself. "I don't have enough, anyways." He stated.

"Then you have to get a loan." Joe laughed. "Haha…"

Stella gave him a look of sympathy – as if he really did need to give $100,000 – while Kevin shrugged.

"Don't be mean!" Macy muttered. "I'll give you the money."

"I don't think you can do that though…" Kevin said.

"It's okay, I'm already a millionaire." She added, pushing the fake bills toward Nick. She smiled at him.

"Thanks." He replied, taking the money without taking his eyes off _her_.

Joe formed an 'o' with his mouth, while the rest were silent.

Apparently, everyone had noticed the small gesture Macy had given towards Nick… except for Macy and Nick.

"Okay… Moving on." Kevin uttered, enthusiastically getting back to the game.

Joe and Stella just shrugged it off as nothing.

But Nick just gently kicked Macy leg under the table.

I guess some would interpret it as a 'thank you'.

* * *

"Who wants s'mores?" Stella shouted across the room, as she held a tray full of cracker filled chocolate n' marshmallows.

Everyone except Nick yelled "Me!" Back to her, and dug into the plate.

The game was already over. Kevin had won, just as always (even though Macy would have won if she didn't give away her money). Joe had put in one the Saw movies – no one could keep track of which one it was - and to Joe's advantage, had Stella already diving into his arms, the first few minutes. Kevin was in the corner with a big blanket draped over his head, while Nick and Macy sat comfortably in the front.

"I can't believe that guy. First he goes to shoot the gun at the machine, then he runs after the old man." Nick complained. "What an idiot."

Macy shrugged. "Maybe he wanted to save the guy first?"

"But then he got away." He said back. "He's a cop. He's supposed the catch the bad guys."

Macy laughed. "Aren't you supposed to be screaming right now at these types of movies?"

Nick shook his head, stuffing another handful of popcorn into his mouth. "Nah, I'll leave that to Kevin."

They both looked towards the older brother who was shaking like a Chihuahua.

"And besides, why aren't you scared?" He asked, eying the brave girl sitting next to him.

"Are you kidding me?" She laughed to herself. "No way. There are way better horror movies to scream at than this."

Both laughed and continued to criticize while watching as Kevin shook, and Joe and Stella cuddled. Soon enough, Nick's hand had done its roaming, and reached Macy's. Not the most romantic thing (especially since it _was_ in front of SAW), but it was something.

The lights turned on suddenly, and their dad came into the living room wearing his night robe, and holding a bag of chips in his hand.

"What are you guys doing up this late?" He asked, glancing at his watch. "It's already two in the morning."

Kevin instantly stood up, and threw the blanket to the ground.

"Yeah guys. It's g-getting pretty late." He stuttered. "I think w-we should get to bed."

Joe pouted in disappointment, while Stella yawned. Macy looked up from the TV, trying to adjust her eyes to the new light, while Nick just sighed.

"Nick." Joe said.

Nick threw his head up in question.

"What's your hand doing on Macy's?" He finished, curiously. At that comment, all four, including JONAS dad, looking towards the couple's hands.

Macy's eyes had widened in shock – _what is with tonight?_ – while Nick just sat there, speechless.

"Er…" He uttered; his heart racing at both the thought of their curiosity and Macy's feelings right now. Nick wished he could die right now.

"I was just swatting off some dust… off her hand." He smiled. "All gone."

He patted her hand uncomfortably (and a little roughly), then brought it back to himself.

"Dust?" Their dad whispered to himself. He just shrugged, then left the room to go upstairs.

Kevin, still a little anxious at the movie, took a pillow from the couch and hugged it, like something would jump out from behind the couch.

"C'mon, let's set up the sleeping bags." Joe suggested, as Stella nodded in agreement, following behind him.

Nick and Macy both grinned slightly at each other before following Joe and Stella.

What is it, _Catch-Macy-And-Nick-Doing-Embarrassing-Things-Night?_

Nick inwardly groaned at how bad tonight was going. He imagined it going a little better…

After taking out the old sleeping bags from the closet upstairs, Nick and Macy both went to brush their teeth in the bathroom. Joe and Kevin had set up a nightlight for Kevin to use (since the movies always gave him nightmares), while Stella went to go change into her second pair of pajamas.

Even though Nick's mouth was full of toothpaste foam, his facial expression read _'I'm real sorry'._

Macy smiled throughout all her Colgate foam goodness, then shrugged; _'It's fine'._

Nick smiled, and both continued to brush their teeth contently.

Slowly, Nick slid his hand into Macy's free hand, curling his fingers so they laced perfectly together with hers.

He could see the small shadow of pink forming on her cheek, as a low giggle erupted from her throat. It wasn't the most romantic thing, but Nick thought it was enough.

"Ehem…"

Macy hastily turned her head, as Nick choked on his toothbrush. (What was it, like the fourth time this night?)

Stella, Kevin, and Joe stood behind them in the doorway, all peeking their head in, with huge grins on their faces. Nick grimaced.

"What's up Macy?" Kevin sang, a teasing tone in his voice. "What's up Nick? Having fun brushing your teeth?"

Nick let go of Macy's hand, and spat into the sink.

"Shut up Kevin." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "It's not what you think it was."

"It wasn't?" Joe had a confused expression on. He looked to Stella who was sporting the same look. They both eyed the couple again.

Macy then spat into the sink too.

"No!" She replied. "We were just practicing a new handshake!"

Nick nodded in agreement. "Yeah! We thought it'd be good thing for fans to catch up on! You know… for her website and all…"

Kevin nodded in understanding. "Oh…"

Joe and Stella frowned as if in disappointment at the misleading notion.

Nick and Macy suddenly laughed in harmony (both toothbrushes still in their mouths), and took each others hand, making random gestures, while clapping the other, in an unsteady pattern…

"Eee?" Nick asked. "Owesumph." _See? Awesome._

Kevin smiled in what looked like intense anticipation and clapped his hands as well. "You guys have to teach me that one!"

Joe just pulled Kevin's head down, while Stella followed them out. "C'mon. Let's set up already."

After they were out of sight, Nick frowned at Macy in awkwardness. She just smiled back happily.

* * *

As Joe followed Kevin down the pole, with Stella behind, he looked back to see if either Nick or Macy was in earshot.

"Dude, handshake?" Joe laughed. "They're crazy."

"I know right!" Stella agreed, trying to keep her laughing quiet.

"Do you think we should tell them we already know about _'them'_?" Kevin asked, while air-quoting 'them'.

"No way!" Stella responded eagerly. "It's too cute to watch."

"Are you sure?" Kevin shrugged. "I mean, it is kind of mean to pretend like we don't know…"

Joe sighed, frowning. "Well…."

Kevin and Stella smiled slyly to each other then looked back to Joe who was also grinning.

"Nah…" They all agreed in harmony.

* * *

_AN: Oh, gosh. I love writing them._


End file.
